


some rope without knot

by rottenhour



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Galo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sub Lio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenhour/pseuds/rottenhour
Summary: After taking Galo in deliciously torturous ways, Lio is curious about what it is like to receive.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	some rope without knot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, just an attempt to experiment with some dynamics. Also there's smut on the way.

After Lio moves to unlock the cuffs and clamps, working with gentle fingers, Galo takes a moment to simply breathe everything in as his brain finally stops from leaking out of his ears. When he’s free, he stretches his arms, staring down at the sightly red lines across his skin.

And the sensitivity of every line feels amazing.

Galo rolls out of bed and stands up on wobbly knees, teeters to the side, and almost immediately falls flat on his face before Lio has a chance to catch him. It’s been a while since Lio had railed hard enough that he was this out of it. _Goddamn_.

Fuck, he feels great. He’s also pretty sure he just gave himself a small nose-bleed, but ‘covered in his own blood’ has always been kind of a winning look for him, anyhow, and he’s on too much of an endorphin high to be feeling much in the way of pain. Lio mumbles, “Dolt”, fondly but helps him up from the floor, nursing him all the same with a Kleenex from their nightstand and with a soft smile. 

Lio runs the bath a little hot tonight, and Galo lowers himself into it with a quick hiss, wincing at the heated water on his tender, overtaxed muscles. His reaction doesn't go unnoticed. 

Lio stands beside the tub and stares down at him, frowning. “Are you alright?”

"I’m perfect," Galo replies without reservation as it all replays in his mind. He settles uncomfortably again, however, an honest grin stretches across his face and he beckons Lio to come closer to join him.

"I knew I was riding you too hard.”

After months of rough sex and occasional role play, Galo is still sometimes put out by Lio’s misgivings. Sinking back into the tub and trying not to let the low echoes of pain show on his face, he rolls his eyes before closing them, self-satisfied. "It was worth it."

The water laps the sides of the tub as Lio gets in; now that the initial sting of entering the bath has receded, the heat of it feels good, and all Galo wants to do is relax. To bask in the vibrant hum of pleasure and life that comes from letting Lio use him.

Idly, without any real intention or plan, Galo caresses over Lio’s body, tracing his waist and drifting lower, across his stomach and to his thighs. Lio cuddles close and threads the fingers of his hand through Galo’s, lifts both to his lips, kissing softly at the knuckles and down to the wrists where they’re rubbed raw. 

Lio’s pretty great at aftercare, really—because he’s naturally attentive in the process and knows all of Galo’s sweet, achy spots—and always gives what is needed. And even afterwards, when Galo’s thoughts are syrupy slow and when he snuggles under those soft microfiber blankets he loves so much, Lio will lie against his side while he recovers, affectionate and doting on him in a way no one ever has before.

Lio begins to rub a washcloth up and down Galo’s calves, inching higher as he goes. He’s utterly sapped, but still, when Lio reaches to the space between his legs, he opens them wider, inviting the touch.

"Feels good," Galo murmurs, shifting slightly as Lio runs a fingertip along his reawakening arousal. His eyes snap open when the hand drifts lower, though, grazing the place where it just took a delicious assault, and he backs away instinctively.

Lio’s eyes seem to burn. “Why didn’t you tap out when it was becoming too much?”

"Because." Galo sits up and pulls away from the touch, grabbing Lio’s hands and gripping them tightly. "You. Did. Not. Hurt. Me."

"You're sore."

"I'm always sore when you fuck me like that! But you don't see me complaining about it. It feels good."

"But—”

"Other than being inside you, I can't think of anything that feels better. A little bit of soreness afterward is a small price to pay." Smirking, he continues, "And you know I get off on that part anyway."

Lio shakes his head but doesn't fight anymore, so Galo lets go of his wrists. Spreading more soap on the washcloth, Lio resumes washing him, leaning in closer as he rubs circles on Galo’s chest. But from the way his teeth tease at his lip, Galo knows he’s thinking.

"It really feels that good?"

He nods, then shrugs. "To me, it does."

"How so?"

They’ve discussed this sort of thing before, each trying to help the other understand what is about their play that is so satisfying. Only, coming at it from such different sides, it's somewhat hard to put into names or exact words. Feelings are more of Galo’s strong suit, though.

"You know," he begins, taking another washcloth from the basket by the tub and preparing to care for Lio the way that he has cared for him. "It hurts, but it's just _good_ . It's all kinda mixed up together: the cuffs, the crop, the vibrator, and being safe. When you’re all mean and sexy and make me beg for it. Until you get all the way inside, and then..." Galo hardens just thinking about it. "When you hit my prostate. _God_."

Lio is listening in rapt attention, and Galo finds himself moving closer, finally leaning in so close that he can breathe across his ear. "It makes me come so hard. There's nothing like it."

Galo kisses his jaw and pulls back a little to find his gaze intent. Lio’s hands cup on his face, pulling him back toward his mouth and kissing him deeply. When Lio releases, it is with him breathing hard. 

“I love being with you that way. But it’s more than that,” Galo says against his lips. “I love what comes after, too. Getting to hold you. Bathe you. Kiss you.” 

"Well, when you put it that way," Lio says raspily. Reaching down, Lio slides a hand along his length, and Galo groans at the relief. "I love that, too. All of it."

"Come here, babe.”

The water splashes over the side of the tub with the sudden motion as he slides to sit with his spine against the back of the tub. Lio hums, shifting closer beneath the water and pressing Galo’s erection between his back and Galo’s stomach. Like everything else, his arousal is low and lazy, devoid of urgency but still there.

They need no prelude or preamble for him to place Lio on his thighs, knees to either side of him and hovering just above his cock. Even though he knows Lio ready, Galo allows himself ample time to kiss his mouth and tease his nipples before sliding one hand down to fondle him, probing the silken skin that he longs for.

It only takes a couple pumps of his fingers before Lio’s pulling his hand out of the way and sinking down, taking him inside in one sure stroke.

"Fuck, Lio," he moans, head falling back as their hips meet. 

As Lio begins to move, responding to the guiding motions of Galo’s hands around his waist, his mouth finds Galo’s throat and bites its way up to the ear. "I love that you love it. When I take you like that."

Galo’s answer is a muffled grunt as he thrusts upward into tight heat. "I do. So much."

"I want to know."

"To know what?" Galo manages, thoughts muddled from the pleasure of making love with him.

"What it's like."

Galo tilts his head. The seconds drag awkwardly, and as if Lio knows Galo’s still confused, he elaborates, thankfully. “Switching. To be tied up, to be made to beg.”

Wait. Hold up. 

Head snapping up in surprise, a rough surge of desire shoots through him, prompting images into his mind: Lio’s hands, his slim neck, his smoldering eyes, his cute, smirking mouth, his porcelain skin trussed up in black straps, his legs spread, his back arched, sleek, beautiful, panting Galo’s name and whimpering so nicely for more, more, please more—

"I want you to," Lio whispers, drawing him out of his reverie, and then leans in closer to kiss him, nipping wetly at his lips. "I want you to _take_ me. Like that."

"Oh, God." Galo pushes more quickly now, trying to imagine how it would feel, how it would _be_. Hot. Sexy. Too much. He swallows thickly before letting his fingertips explore, wrapping around Lio’s throbbing arousal to stroke him to completion. But still, Galo’s not entirely assured. It just...doesn’t sit quite right with him yet. "I couldn't hurt you."

"I'd tell you. You know I would." Lio kisses him deeply, suckles off his bottom lip, and he can feel the velvet walls of Lio’s ass flexing around him as Lio devastatingly rolls his hips to match the tempo. "Will you, love?"

He has only time to hiss out, "Yes," before Lio’s clamping down on him, cock pulsing and coming hard. He helps Lio ride it out, thumbing over the sensitive head, and then returns his hands to Lio hips, fucking up until he reaches his own peak and emptying out in a hot, hard stream.

As soon as he’s done, Lio maneuvers around and collapses onto him, arms around his shoulders and face against his neck.

"What brought that on?" Galo asks in breathless wonder. "I had no idea you wanted...that."

Lio hums into Galo’s collarbone, shivers as Galo’s fingers glide soothingly down his spine. "I've always been curious."

"But you don't like pain." Galo reminds him. 

"No, but somebody keeps telling me how good it can feel." Pausing for a moment, Lio places his palm against Galo’s thumping heart. "And I want ...I want to be able to let go, to put myself into someone else’s hands. After everything from before, I used to freeze up from just thinking about it. Now, and after all this time with you...I want it to be with you.” 

Lio ducks his head. Something about his posture tightens, but only for a moment, his hesitation hidden as he lets himself sink into Galo’s hold. 

And Galo understands: to relinquish control, to be vulnerable in the embrace of a trusted, important person, to play and run into a fire that burns you up but doesn’t leave you scorched with blisters.

Hugging Lio in his arms, they sit there just like that in the tepid water. Only, now that the fog of sex and impending orgasm has begun to fade, Galo feels his head fully come back online. "Really? You really want that?"

"I do."

"When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Galo says warmly, running fingers through Lio’s hair and softly untangling a snag they catch on. “It’ll be awesome. I’ll treat you real good, babe.”

It’s an affirmation, for the both of them.

Slowly, Lio’s eyes lift, glassy and prettily lilac, and Galo is lost in them. Lost in feeling. In wanting. 

_____

  
  


A few, busy days pass; Lio doesn't repeat his proposition, but so subtly he teases: raising an eyebrow when Galo’s hips press against his backside while he’s cooking, or leaving the cuffs out on their nightstand, when they both know it doesn’t belong there. It’s crazy how much Lio is into the idea actually, so eager even if it doesn’t show on his face—he’s all about business and dignity. 

Galo teases himself, too.

After making love one night, Galo lies there beside Lio in their bed, watching him dream. Lio is on his stomach, the dim light gleaming off his sweat-slicked skin and accentuating the dip in his back. So beautiful. With a careful hand, Galo ghosts his fingers over the tussled sheets, over Lio’s spine and lower, touching the shallow hollow of his sacrum before following the curve of his backside.

He imagines those cheeks dark pink and hot to touch, donning a striking handprint. Or those slender arms bent backwards and restrained by rope.

He remembers a particular scene; the memory is a well-used one, easily brought up and brightly, clearly defined. Galo on his back in the bed, wrists rubbing almost, but not quite, raw with padded cuffs holding him to the metal bed frame, no matter how much he twists. Galo begging Lio, please, please, I can’t go again, I can’t, and Lio simply telling him yes he can as Lio pushes another finger inside and wraps his smug mouth around his aching erection. 

Now, he imagines Lio in his place instead, eyelashes wet and lips bitten and trembling, and his brain apparently can’t handle this bundle of mental information because all the blood at once rushes to his groin. He goes to bed half-harder than usual that night, but wakes up in the morning with enough vigor and enthusiasm to pound a good one into Lio before they head out for their duties. 

While Galo’s at the station, he takes a break from working the trucks to text Lio and ask about hard limits, occasionally glancing over his shoulders to make sure no one catches the blush on his face after Lio sends some compromising photos and teasing what-ifs. 

It’s an exciting, dirty thrill to send each other a list of wants during their dense schedules, knowing that the positions will be reversed. In the end, most of everything Lio is comfortable with falls in line with what he's done to Galo. He knows full well the difference in the slow, delicious agony when Lio has been patient in preparing and edging him, and the sharper pain of being taken more suddenly. And while Galo enjoys them both, he knows Lio well enough to guess what he would want. 

Galo knows how cautious Lio is in ceding control, and he’s humbled that Lio would hand that power over to him. 

Like a tiny flame yet to spark in his palm, Galo will cradle that privilege and be sure not to smother it.

_____

  
  


Following a scene, Galo is cleaning up the bedroom, taking a cloth to polished leather to remove the signs of what they did the night before. As he does, he cannot help but think of how he’d lain there, bound and desperate. Red from a spanking and whining for Lio to take him in his mouth.

He washes their toys with reverence, but as he goes back to the bin that houses them, he is suddenly struck by them, staring at tantalizing metal and plastic.

He knows how each one feels. How they hurt him and arouse him. How they make him come.

After thinking for a moment, he selects a pair of cuffs and nipple clamps from the collection—ones he knows lack a sharp bite—then closes the bin. 

His body compulsively twitches, his cock jumping at the thought of what is ahead of him, knowing that he may know greater pleasure still.

The toys so carefully tended to—after they had held each other, touching and wanting and coming together—now sit atop a pillow on a chair in the corner of the room for future use, glinting. And they promise so, so much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are welcome, please let me know how you felt about the characterization here!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rottenhour)


End file.
